I Never Meant to Cause You Trouble
by purplebass
Summary: AU. Chuck and Blair have never met. Can he see through her and help her with her problem?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I've been writing this new AU fic for a while now, but still hadn't the courage to post it. It's not that AU from the real show, but Chuck and Blair don't know each other. Chuck is kind of a wealthy outsider, and you'll find out why very soon. The background of the characters is the same, but like I said for some the history is a bit different.

Well, I hope you'll enjoy!

….

The light broke in the room, and woke her up. She felt her face hot because of the sun, but tried to cover it soon with the covers. It was October, and it was really cold in New York like it had never been before. Somehow she felt she didn't want to see the light, at least not yet. There was something dark in her soul lately, but she was trying her best not to show it.

"Blair." Serena got in her room. She was already dressed, and looked fabulous. Blair and Serena started living together after they both started an University in France two years before. It was helping Blair a lot. She was so grateful Serena agreed with that, so they could both put their past behind. "It's late. I can't believe you'll have a job interview in one hour!"

Blair covered her face more, then she realized and sat down. She rubbed her eyes, she was so tired from the night before. She passed the time buried in a chair down at the Victrola, the club her ex boyfriend Carter Baizen owned.

"I'm sorry. I'm dead tired, Serena. I'll be ready in five minutes." She got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. She would shower faster than the usual days, she decided. She had to be clean and presentable for the interview her dad got her. It was a place in a lawyer's studio as a secretary, he told her. It wasn't much for a twenty-one year old that was about to get her degree, but still, it was something. Something that she knew would help her through the hard time she was having.

She got undressed, and soon was under the shower. She let the hot water hit her skin and warm her up. Temperatures were so low that month and she hated it because New York would be covered with snow, and snow wasn't really comfortable when you wore high heels every single day. The water warmed her face soon, but didn't warm her heart. She felt that bad feeling again, and suddenly she was crying. She just couldn't help the gesture. It was like a habit she had everyday, after two years of solitude with Serena.

Serena knocked on her door, and Blair decided it was enough for that morning. She dried her hair and wore a new suit she had bought few days before at Barneys, then she and Serena were ready to leave.

"So, how's going today?" Blair was looking outside when Serena asked her a question. She was way too deep in thought, and too concerned to care at what her friend had just said. "I don't think it's gonna go wrong. Be faithful." Serena took her hand, and Blair turned.

"I know. He will be charmed by my presence. Everyone is." She said trying to appear confident in herself, thing she wasn't. This job interview worried her so much because she wasn't sure who her boss was going to be. This was what feared her the most. Her father had kinda recommended her already to impress and show this man she was capable of what she had to do at the office if she'd ever got the job, she was surely trained well.

She was thinking about this and other small things while they were in their car, and randomly listened to what Serena was saying. Serena already had a job. She was a famous model for various fashion designers, and she hated it so much. She had always hated that her best friend was so beautiful and successful. While she was successful, she thought her appearance wasn't as charming as hers. She was blond with wide blue eyes, had a well modeled body everyone envied her, and was really tall. Blair looked so average next to her, like the bad version. Most of people were dark haired and with brown eyes, what special type of girl she was after all.

She hated comparisons, but that's what everyone seemed doing after they met them. Even Nate, their best friend. Blair knew he had a thing for Serena once, and wondered if she knew. She surely knew, she decided. Serena was loved by everyone, Nate was no exception. She even thought they slept together few years before, when they still went to high school. No one of them confirmed her this, though.

Now Serena seemed going out with a male model she'd just met at work. They met at the Tommy Hilfiger show, her friend had told her. She was dazzled by his eyes, but Blair had actually never met the guy to judge. Whoever he was, he was surely attractive. This made her feel even worse, but she couldn't do much about it.

It seemed like she wasn't that amusing, and she was a smart woman, and always had something witty to talk about with people. Maybe there wasn't a smart guy as her in New York to satisfy her desires, maybe she had to wait. Better, probably she had to met another duke or prince like the one that took her to her prom on her last year of High School.

She sighed with relief when the car stopped in front of a building, and Serena got out. She liked to be alone sometimes, she could think and not be disturbed by her friend's talking.

She wondered where the car would take her. Her father didn't mention for whom she was going to work, and she felt really curious. She hoped it would be a nice place with people she could talk to, and that would really appreciate her.

She stepped out of the car and made her way into the building when the car stopped. She had to dodge some snow that covered the stairs that led to the entrance, she was so relieved she didn't fall down. She fast directed towards the elevator, to reach floor ten.

She didn't know what was there. She wondered if those were new offices, she realized she'd never seen them nor studied anything in business class about that company who bought that floor of the building. It might have been new for sure. Well, whoever owned that, the offices from outside looked really comfortable. She hoped she'd get that job.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Someone tapped on her shoulder, and she turned. It was a young girl who had called her. She had curly red hair, and her suit looked so out of place. She had a lot of cleavage exposed, and her skirt was so mini that she could look like a slut. Where did her father send her? She thought she was out of place when another young woman passed. She had a similar suit, only the skirt was longer. She made a disgusted expression then turned to the red-head again. She was tapping her foot on the ground, waiting for a reply.

"I have a job interview. They told me to come at eleven." Blair answered with confidence. The young woman raised an eyebrow and looked at her from head to toe. She was already judging her? She didn't even get the job! "Do I have to wait?" Blair asked again with an urgent tone. She surely didn't want to be analyzed by this woman. She kinda loathed her already.

"There's someone inside with the boss. You should wait at least..." she was starting to say, then her attention was caught by something behind Blair. She turned to find a man of about fifty years old smiling to a teen. It looked like a father-daughter encounter.

The young girl still smiled when she passed them both, and Blair started at her until she left. Then she shifted her body completely, and noticed that the man was watching her. It seemed like he was scanning her whole body, and she didn't like the feeling. She thought if she ever got that job if she had to dress like a slut too.

"Hi" the man sad, and waved at her. "I'm supposing you are Ms Waldorf, young lady?"

Blair walked towards him while she spoke. "Yes, I have an appointment for eleven."

"I was just waiting for you. Please, come in." He pointed his hand to the door. He let her in first, then closed the door behind them and went to sit behind his desk. Blair took place in the green leather armchair that was right in the middle of the room, and crossed her legs. The old man stared at her face then his eyes feel on her chest, and she wondered again if she was in the wrong place. This didn't look like a serious job. "So... Your father told me you're really smart, Ms Waldorf. You graduated in France, right? That's so cool and great, because you'll deal with foreign clients. You know many languages, right? And you know how to do this work, right?" He asked.

Blair was about to answer and she opened her mouth to do so, but the man cut her off. "It'll be difficult, you know. And the bosses are hard to deal with. They're serious kings. They want to be feared, but don't let their cold stares stop you. You got me?"

"I do." Blair answered before the man could cut her again. This time he didn't do it, so she continued. She reasoned about his words first, and wondered why he was warning her about that. She thought he was going to be her boss. Now the thought of having another one, maybe a bit on his own, but serious, cheered her up. She didn't want to deal with pervs. "I know French, Italian, German, and Spanish. I've got the highest grades when I attended University in France. Now I'm gonna finish my studies here in New York. I'd love to became a lawyer."

"Very good, very good. I really think you'd do great... With that... Body, and everything." The man smiled and looked down at her legs. She thanked it was winter and they were covered by tight stockings. The man was like studying her. She felt uncomfortable.

Blair sighed in frustration and smiled. She was curious to know if her work would have been nice, and with women with a slight sense of decency, but the man informed she would know her boss the day after at the Palace Hotel. Blair wondered why there. It wasn't an usual building to have a job interview, but who knew. This whole meeting already sounded weird to her. The man dismissed her after few minutes, and told her to dress sexy and smirk so that her new boss would be pleased by her presence, and she will get the job for sure.

She awkwardly nodded, but in her mind she said no way. She would be dressed like she wanted to, and the boss would give her the job despite of her appearance. She shouldn't behave like a slut to get a job. She shouldn't behave like sometimes Serena sadly did. She was Blair Waldorf, and she was a lady. If her boss only loved to see women dressed with so little tissue, then she would refuse the job.

….

Blair came back home dead tired. Her feet hurt, and her head was spinning a bit. She also had got a cold. She cursed the snow so many times she couldn't even remember. She was curled on her big bed when Serena found her. She jumped carelessly on the back and patted her arm. This pissed off Blair. She was trying to take a flash nap before heading out again.

"Serena..." she murmured with eyes closed. "I'm tired. And mad. Leave me alone."

It was a plea, but Serena ignored her as usual. She got closer and talked into her ear. "How did it go? I guess good, because you're the best."

Blair rolled onto the side so she was now facing her friend. "Good. Everyone looks like a slut in that office. I wonder what got in my father's head."

Serena looked perplexed. "Already have enemies, B? Wow, you're so fast."

Blair rolled her eyes, and decided for the whole truth. She would blame her father later.

Indeed, she would not say a word to him until she'd got to talk with her true boss next day, at Palace Hotel. The man at the office didn't give her a name, though. She wondered how she would recognize him. She would think about it next morning.

"It looked like a brothel, really. And there was this man, the one who asked me questions about my life, he looked like a Godfather. I wonder who's the boss. I bet someone who really likes to have whores around. Ew."

Serena frowned, then jumped off bed. She stared at Blair's mirror, and fixed her hair. She looked swiftly at the clock, and noticed something. Blair thought she had to go out, and she was late. Serena was most of the times when she had to meet someone. Blair hated that little annoying detail about her friend, more than anything sometimes.

"What?" She asked, when Serena turned and set her eyes on her again.

"We're going out, B! I've decided. Nate texted me there will be a party at Victrola tonight. You should come and cheer up. You know you want it."

Blair sighed and closed her eyes. She grabbed the closest pillow and put it on her head. She felt something was bothering her already, and she didn't even start working. When Serena decided to go out, she was always tired. When Blair wanted to go out, Serena was busy with some show. How random.

"Blair! Come on, it'll be fun!" Serena practically screamed in her hear. Blair tried to cover it again, but Serena stole the pillow. "You need to distract, or you'll think or do _that_. Don't make me repeat it again. Nate would love to see you too."

She finally gave up after few minutes. Serena was happy to have her join the night out. It was one of the few days she had off, and she wanted her best friend to have fun. Serena was the most concerned person about her health. Blair didn't want her to bother much, she was fine. Or at least she always tell her she was. Serena obviously didn't know that at least twice a week some problems returned, and she had to burden them alone not to tell her best friend.

She always told her parents she was okay. Her father was always there, and he was discreet. Her mother was another deal, but she moved to Paris with her new husband so she barely asked her. It more seemed to Blair like her mother ignored the problem was there, and this enraged her every time. She realized her mother didn't really care sometimes, and this hurt her. She just wanted to be okay. She just needed to be okay again.

Blair and Serena reached the Victrola by limo. Nate was really nice to send one to their building, and Blair was happy because she loathed when she had to call cabs to reach some place. When the girls went out of the limo, Serena spotted Nate near the entrance. He was waiting for them, so they could pass the queue.

"Natie!" Serena hugged him lightly. Nate hugged his friend back, and smiled widely. Blair knew Nate was always excited to see Serena. She hoped someday someone would do the same for her. "See? I dragged Blair down here! I'm sure we'll have fun."

Blair stepped forward and kissed Nate on the cheek. It was a thing they used to do sometimes, like a brotherly greeting. Blair was so affectionate to her friend he didn't even imagine. She was happy he was actually a really loyal friend. He always tried to cheer her up, and made her feel comfortable. Nate looked like he always wanted the best for Blair. He was a really good friend, even though sometimes he exaggerated with vodka.

"I'm glad you came, B."

"I had to. Serena forced me. What's up by the way? We haven't seen each other for days."

Nate opened his mouth to talk, and wandered from Serena to Blair. He looked confused, like he was going to say something not cool. "Yeah. Serena told me you've got a job."

"Don't talk about jobs tonight! Let's get inside and dance!"

Serena giggled like she was already drunk, and Blair gladly followed her, interrupting Nate's lies. It wasn't true they hadn't seen each other in days. Blair went to Victrola more times than she let her female best friend know. Victrola kinda suited her. It was dark, peaceful. You weren't bothered if you didn't want to. She could drink what she wanted because Nate offered her. It was usually the place she hid every time she had something that bothered her, or she was afraid her problem would return.

Nate knew it, and she carefully told him to shut up. Serena didn't have to know, she had to be kept in the dark for once. Blair could handle it, she was strong. She would go out of this tunnel, she would stop that thing from happening.

She decided to have fun that night. Go on the dance floor. Dance with randoms. That's how she'd met new guys. That's how Serena usually did. Blair should learn from her... Or at least not entirely.

Nate took them to a free table, and asked the waitress to bring them cocktails to start the evening. Blair crossed her legs, and so did Serena. Nate kept staring at Serena meanwhile they waited for their soft cocktails. He looked really in love it hurt.

Blair sipped her drink fastly. Serena looked around before drinking, and Nate's gaze was still following her. It was tiring to see. "Is it a special night, Nate? It doesn't seem like the usual music you have in here." Serena said.

"Tonight is a special night. Carter decided to try some new music out... To give a new look to the place. Also new drinks. He called someone to mix them." Nate told them proud.

"What do you want to do? Impress people?"

"No, I just want them to have fun, like us right now."

"You're so smart, Natie!"

Blair had enough of that sweet show. Serena was affectionate with every one of her friends, but there was something more than meet the eye between her and Nate that Blair couldn't bear to see. She felt her heart broke into pieces when she realized again how she was alone, and that place reminded of her ex. Oh well, he owned it.

She stood up and Serena barely noticed it. She was hypnotized by some dancers on the stage. They were moving perfectly as the speed of music, and Blair couldn't help but stare too for a few seconds. She knew how to dance. She just had to throw herself into the crowd, and move. She decided that was the right night to do it, and so she started dancing to the rhythm as if that song belonged to her. She had to free herself from her thoughts about the next morning, and about every thing that was hurting her. She was better than anyone else, she didn't have to forget it.

It was when the third song came over that she felt like she just hit something. She turned hoping it was some of her friends, or someone who wanted to dance, but she met two hazel eyes. They were deep, and they looked dark. She noticed his dark hair too, but what really impressed her was his stare. He was staring at her with annoyance, like she had just done him something really bad. She wondered why, then found herself looking down to see he had dropped his glass. She thought it was because of her, but she wasn't feeling guilty.

"You ruined my suit." He whispered in her ear, and his voice tone was calm. It was quite sexy, actually. He moved back again, waiting for an answer.

Blair tried to recompose herself. She adjusted her dress first, then leaned in to answer in his ear. "I didn't mean to." Were her only words.

He started back for another good minute, then moved away till he was so distant now. Blair found herself a bit dazzled then. She couldn't recognize the face yet, but she knew she'd already seen him somewhere. Maybe some event she attended with her dad?

"Blair." She turned, and it was Nate.

"Was he bothering you?"

"Who?" Blair looked confused, then suddenly realized. She turned right were he'd just gone, but he was no where in sight. Suddenly she wondered why he held a certain charm on her.

"The Bass heir. You just talked with him. What did he say to you?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Blair giggled as she tried to hide her curiosity. She knew a bit of the Bass family, and she thought their lives looked perfect. Bart Bass could be referred as the king of the city with the Hotels and various offices around Manhattan he owned, he was even richer than the mayor.

She hadn't met his son until that day. Apparently, he had been in Europe these past two years, while she was in France to study with Serena, and the Bass's started to have success when she finished her last year in High School. Despite that, she knew that it wasn't the first time she had seen him, at least on newspapers.

"I just hope he's not causing drama." Nate told her, and looked around the dance floor. He was happy when wealthy people came there, they made the place become more famous than it was, and this helped the business a lot. But with this guy... It more looked to her like he was bad news. "I'm going to look around. Have fun, Blair."

Nate left her there. She was in the middle of the dance floor, and she didn't know what to do anymore. She decided to leave the place then, and so she walked away from the crowd that was enjoying the song. She took her coat, and with a drink in the other hand she headed outside. She was enjoying the night as well as everyone, but she needed to cool off her mind.

She went to the right where someone was waiting to get in the club, and she started sipping her drink. She was feeling the cold of the night, and so she sipped the glass slowly, as to get warmed. Her teeth were hitting one another between sips. Damn Serena who suggested her to put her Autumn coat. It wasn't really padded with wool material.

She sipped the last amount of Martini from the glass, and then tried to adjust the neck of the coat, and she accidentally dropped what she had in her hand. She cursed internally. People turned to see what had just happened, and she smiled awkwardly. These things rarely happened to her, so she blamed the cold. It was for sure because of that.

"You are pretty, and you're pretty clumsy too."

Blair heard a slight voice calling from the other side. Her body shifted completely to face who had just talked. He was looking at her with a serious expression. He approached her, and she didn't move. She wondered if he had been there all along, while she was drinking.

"I am not clumsy." Blair looked down for a brief moment, and smiled a little. He didn't smile back though, and she thought she was being too modest already. "It's too cold."

His eyes were set on her, but he didn't answer soon. He waited a good minute before speaking again. His voice was a whisper this time. "Do you feel cold? What If I warm you up?"

His question was so random, and not hurtful, but Blair took the malice in it. He leaned in, ready to wrap his arms around her in a hug, but she moved back trying not to hit the wall behind her. This guy was starting to be too affectionate, and she wasn't ready for that yet. He didn't even know her name, what did he want to do?

"What if you don't." Blair cleared, and got out of his grasp.

"Why not."

It wasn't a question, but it sounded like that, and he looked annoyed by it. He moved in closer to cut the distance she'd just made between them. His eyes were taunting, as his hands tried to tight a grip on her arm. It looked like he wanted to steady her at the moment, because she felt her pumps fragile on the sidewalk. In fact, she would fall if he didn't hold her.

His hand was now on her back, lower than she expected nor wanted. She tried to stand up on her feet again. She didn't hesitate and slapped him with no remorse.

"Hey." He said with a soft voice again. He brought a hand on his cheek, and smirked. Blair didn't expect him to react in that way. She thought he would yell at her because she was a girl with no manners. She was thankful he might knew he did a wrong thing, very not-gentleman like kind of thing. How come he was supposed to be Charles Bass? He was treating her a bit rudely. "I was just trying to steady you."

Blair blinked twice. "Yeah. I don't believe you, you pervert!"

She started to hit him like he was a cushion at the gym. He covered his face with his hands, and stepped few paces behind until Blair saw some guy punching him, making him fall on the cold snow. Blair saw it was Carter the one who hit him. He touched his cheek again, but his nose wasn't bleeding. "I'm gonna sue you and your little bitch."

"Try me, Bass. You're not gonna win."

Blair's heart skipped a bit when she saw Carter. Eta, when she saw Carter defending her. Her relationship with him wasn't really good after they broke up few months before. Still, he looked concerned whenever she was in his club, or in the same place as he was. Moreover, it looked like he was still jealous when somebody got near her. She wasn't happy of this. If he left her, why did he still care? He had to move on, like she was trying to.

The Bass heir stood up. He removed few snow that fell on his wool expensive coat, and then glared at Carter. It lasted long, and Blair was afraid of their looks. She thought they were going to fight, or worse. She didn't like fights. She could only bear verbal arguments, and she was the best at them.

"You'll lose again, Baizen. I'm gonna buy this place, and I'm gonna put a ban on you. You'll never see it again... I'm gonna steal everything that's yours. Everything." It was the longest phrase he'd ever said since Blair had met him, she was surprised he actually could motion more words. At the last word, he turned on Blair. His glare softened. It didn't help Blair liking him more than she was liking him in that moment. Whoever was Carter's enemy, was hers too.

"If you try again, you'll be luckier. Now go away. I don't want to ruin my evening because of your dirty spoiled face." Carter really mean the threat, she could sense it by the sound of his menacing voice. He was really good at ordering things, and even Charles, the guy who seemed so thick and invincible, eventually got in his limo and took off.

Carter turned at that point. His expression was still hard, and she knew it very well. He moved closer and lowered his head a bit to tell her something. "Next time go out with someone." Two simple words, and then he went away to go back inside.

Sometimes, Carter really upset her. She wondered how he knew Charles. She was sure she would find out very soon.

….

What did you think of this? Liked? Too much AU? Should I post the other chapters?

Please tell me in the comments! :)

ETA: I will update my other fanfic soon. I'm kinda stuck and I have a writer block. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

It makes me so happy that you have enjoyed this fanfic. I really hope this chapter is nice as well. :)

Don't forget to give feedback!

….

Next morning she woke with a big headache. She got inside of Victrola again after the argument Carter had with Charles, and she got really drunk. It wasn't really difficult because she was pretty confused about Carter, and Serena and Nate kept offering her tequilas and gin-tonic. She didn't see Carter for the rest of the night, and she knew where he was hiding. He was somewhere in the back office of the club. But she didn't dare to go there to ask for an explanation. She wanted to know many things, but she and Carter weren't exactly on good terms to play friends. He was so hard on himself, and hid things from her.

Blair took an aspirin from Serena's medicine cabinet, and swallowed it without water. It had to have an effect before lunch time, so that she would look perfect for the job at her boss's eyes. She wasn't lucky, though. Blair went out to go to the Palace with her headache still strong. She was capable of talking, she looked perfect, but still. She was so tired.

When she reached the Palace, some woman in the lobby took her to the restaurant of the hotel and brought her a coffee to wait for her guest. She didn't know how on Earth this person would recognize her, but that wasn't what bothered her the most, of course. She wanted to appear fresh, and wanted to look professional, someone that should be taken seriously.

A waiter brought her a newspaper too, and she passed the other half a hour reading it.

Finally, someone fell in the chair in front of her after a long time. She was busy in her reading, and carefully put the newspaper away before looking at the young man that had just sat in front of her. She jolted, and her hand went on her chest.

"You are the pervert from last night. What are you doing here, I'm waiting for someone."

"Hello to you, too." He said, a perfect smirk on his shaved face. "Actually, I have a date with someone too. But maybe I'll go because she doesn't want the place." He motioned to leave, but Blair tightened her grip on his arm, forcing him to stop. His eyes fluttered on her tiny hand, covered that day with fire red nail polish.

"What. You're gonna hit me like your dearest boyfriend did? You're so rude."

Blair pouted, and forced him to sit down again. "He's not my boyfriend." She snapped at him and with her surprise he didn't oppose resistance. There was a brief moment in which they were looking at each other without saying anything, until Blair spoke again. "And I doubt you're a friend."

Chuck nodded with a confident smile, and cleared his mind with a coffee a waitress had just brought him. "I am no friend, but I am your boss, Miss..." He looked carefully at some sheets he had on his lap, "Waldorf." He looked up to look at her, and her stare wasn't one of her best. There was rage in her features. She was frowning, and Chuck was on the other hand seeming to enjoy that face off, or whatever their glares exchange was.

He then ignored her completely, and started reading the newspaper she had put on the table ten minutes earlier. "What..." He looked pleased after a while.

"I have things to do, you better ask me what you need to."

"I don't have fussy secretaries. You're making my life harder already, Waldorf." He repeated her name again, and it looked so sarcastic said with his soft voice tone. Blair already hated him, and he didn't even ask her anything for the position. She would be half glad if he actually didn't pick her. She didn't want to have something to do with another prick.

She started getting annoyed when the waitress took him some drink. Scotch, it looked like. Wasn't too early for scotch anyway? She raised an eyebrow when he drank the liquid in one gulp, and soon asked for another one. Later, he asked for the whole bottle.

Blair couldn't contain her disdain. She opened her mouth in disgust, and shook her head in disapproval. She hoped he noticed, and he did of course. It looked like this guy was able to look at his glass and at the newspaper at the same time. This disturbed her. If he would ever get to become her boss, she knew he would gave her a hard time.

"You look like my secretary." He said. A smile appeared on his face, and he was more pleased than before. It looked like a joke to Blair. This guy wasn't that serious after all. Nate was right.

Blair rolled her eyes. _You__look__like__my__secretary._ This phrase made her laugh. "I am not a slut. I am serious, and you seem you aren't." She assumed roughly.

He changed expression soon. He looked a bit angry of the statement. She wondered if she'd hit him in the right place. She just wanted him to consider her as good as she was for the position. He looked already unstoppable to her. "You don't know me." His tone was darker now, and he started glaring. Somehow, this made her giggle inside. Still, they had to stop with games and go on with the job interview.

"Do you want me or not?" She asked directly, and it sounded like a serious question.

He put the glass he was holding on the table, and poured himself other liquid. It looked like eternity, he was being so slow. This infuriated Blair more. "Do you want _me_?" He then asked, and this time, she could tell he was being a bit malicious.

She bit her lip while nervously playing with her hands on her lap. She couldn't handle his audacity, but for the first time he was asking her what they came there to. Did she want the job? Yes. Did she want him? Of course not, but the work was her goal, so she didn't think twice before answering. "I _want_ the job."

"Am I that annoying, really."

Blair would say he was an ass more than annoying, but she decided if she'd ever got the job that it was a false step to make. He poured himself another glass. It was the fourth, or the fifth. She had lost the count of how many he had already drunk. It looked like he was losing senses the more and more. He became more random after every gulp.

She ignored the assumption, and sipped the remains of her coffee. She didn't know how to answer, so she opted for silence. It looked like the better option, until he would decide to say more. This moment didn't come though. He shifted from drinking more scotch, and looking at her with fire in his eyes, a kind way to say he was glaring at her for no reason. Blair thought it was useless to stay there if he didn't want to ask her more, so she stood up.

He barely looked over him. Blair thought he was wasted, he wasn't connecting anymore. What kind of boss he was? She decided to tell him she would come next day at nine, and he didn't fight. This meant he gave her the job? She thought so. She started to walk away without waving a goodbye, and found herself surprised when she turned to see if he was still there, that he had followed her into the lobby.

His expression had changed from disappointed to dark. He looked like he had just resurrected from the dead, and his mystery halo became greater around him. He looked like someone with a mental disease. She blamed the mood on the scotch.

"You didn't say goodbye, Waldorf." He said, his tone was like the one of a little kid whose mother was about to leave, and he was sad he might never see her again soon. He looked so miserable to Blair that she almost felt pity for him, but then the bottle he still held in his left hand reminded her why he was that way. She hoped he wouldn't follow her out too.

"Maybe you were too drunk to listen."

"I can't believe you're drunk again, Chuck."

Blair turned when she heard a hard voice from behind. It was a tall man who talked. He had blue eyes and his hair was almost white. Blair recognized him, he was Bart Bass. He inspected Blair from head to toe, then his major focus set on his son. He looked so sorry for his appearance, Blair thought. He was looking at him like he was the worst human being on Earth.

"I am not drunk, father." His answer was quite sharp, he didn't hesitate a moment like Blair would expect from a drunk man. Chuck almost stumbled, and Blair gripped a hand on his arm to not let him fall on her. She took the bottle of scotch from his hand, and dropped it in her bag. She hoped the old Bass didn't notice.

"Yes you are. You can't keep yourself steady. You're so disappointing. I thought giving you this job would help you, but you're such a mess." The words were so hard, and Chuck didn't blink once. It was like he expected that statement, like it was a everyday habit.

"He's just tired, Sir."

Blair didn't know why she said it, but the words couldn't stop in her mouth. Bart's gaze returned on her and she felt analyzed. There was tension in that small portion of the lobby they were, and it wasn't healthy. She noticed no one of the people was looking at them. It was probably a daily routine for the staff of the Palace to have the Bass heir drunk.

"I'm sorry, Ms Waldorf. I should have met with you. I promise next time this inconvenience won't happen. If you wanna join us, of course." He smiled, and Blair noticed the sudden change of his features when he started to talk to her.

Blair smiled back and nodded. "This is why I came here... I want the job."

"Well, then. Let me take care of my son now. I need to take him to his room. I'm sure you know where the door is, Ms Waldorf. I'll see you soon."

The man motioned for some guy, then he nodded back and left.

Blair was still holding Chuck, she realized after a while. She was more focused on understanding why there was such negativity between father and son. Bart called a guy of the Palace's employees, and once he was about to take Chuck from Blair's grasp, Blair stopped him. She didn't know why, but she didn't want some stranger to take care of him. It was... not nice. She thought she wouldn't want someone to take her to her room in these conditions. She didn't know nor wanted to know Chuck more than professionally, but she thought it would be better if she was the one taking him up.

"I'll do it." She informed the man, and he told her where Chuck's room was.

They took the elevator, and Blair tried to adjust him as better as she could on her body, so he wouldn't fall. Chuck was half conscious, so he gripped his hand on her hip when she asked him to, and he curved his head a bit on her shoulder.

"Keys." Blair asked, and Chuck pointed to his jacket. Blair had to search a bit, and after she found two condoms that made her roll her eyes, she slid the card into the slot and the magic room opened. It was Chuck that guided her there after they got in. Or kinda.

He went right, and she saw his bed. She dropped him lightly on the mattress, took his shoes off and then his jacket and helped him getting under the silk sheets. She decided to wait at least five minutes to see if everything was okay and so she fell into the nearest chair in front of the bed and started to look around the room randomly.

Chuck's eyes fluttered open when she did it, and this scared her. She thought he was asleep. She watched as he fought to keep his eyes open. He looked tired. It was as if he was trying to see her, but at the same time he wanted to sleep because of the booze.

Blair decided it was time to go after a while. She walked away as soon as his eyes close for good, but before she could open the door she heard a voice. "You like me... After all."

Blair rolled her eyes and slammed the door behind her, causing a maid in the corridor to jolt. "You wish." She murmured under her breath, then headed for the elevator.

That had been the strangest morning she'd ever had in weeks.

….

"So you got the job at the end?" Serena asked with curiosity. She was smiling widely, Blair saw her from the mirror. Blair was watching as her best friend was preparing for the night. She informed her some model dropped out of Valentino's show, so they called her. Blair was happy for her friend, but at the same time she giggled at the thought Serena was for the first time a second choice.

"I did."

Serena smiled more widely, dropped her mascara on the furniture and started jumping. This was Serena. Always happy for the smallest thing. Blair envied her joy, she really wanted to be that way too but unfortunately she was a pessimist.

"Who's your boss?" Serena winked, then was distracted again from her make up.

"Bart Bass." She only mentioned him, and Serena's expression changed. She looked confused, or maybe better say worried. "I'll be his secretary."

"This is fantastic, B. I know you'll show him how much you are worth. This is fantastic." She repeated, then turned to the mirror and never talked again. Wow, short conversation.

Blair put her head back on her pillow. She started to think about that crazy morning again, and she especially thought about Chuck Bass. At first, she thought he was a joke. Malicious, pervert, an ass. The bottle of scotch gave him power, the power to destroy himself. She didn't know if he was casually trying to impress her, or he already had problems in his life.

When they met for the first time, she thought his life was absolutely perfect. He could have all the women he wanted just because of who he was, the power he had, but this was probably a mask because his relationship with his father looked bad.

The Chuck Bass she saw that afternoon was weak, stunned, and a bit lost. He had blew all of the charm he had had on her when she accidentally dropped his drink on his jacket. It was like two people coexisted in his body, and mind.

This was just an assumption, she didn't know after all, she could just imagine. Fact was that she didn't know who he was, where he came from. She didn't know if she would ever get to see the true Chuck Bass. She shouldn't let thoughts of him control her mind, she had just gone out of a different love story and didn't want to get interested in somebody else, somebody else loathed right now.

Her phone buzzed when she was about to fall asleep, one hour later. Serena was already gone, and she was alone in their apartment. She didn't want dinner that night, she wasn't hungry. The text smade her anxious she decided not to go into the fridge and check if there was something to eat. She was annoyed.

_I'll see you at Victrola later. -nate_

She didn't want to go, but probably her friend Nate knew she was alone at home and he didn't want her to be. Serena and Nate always wanted her happy and full of joy, and it wasn't easy for her. She was worried by various problems and couldn't entirely distract. She hoped this new job would help her. She couldn't go to Victrola everyday.

She didn't bother to reply the text, she didn't want to go there that night. She wanted to be alone with herself and sleep. She wanted to be on top for the job she was going to start next day. She shut her phone, slid under the covers, and fell asleep.

….

Next day, she found five messages on her phone. She rolled her eyes, thinking it was likely to be Nate, worried for her. She didn't need to inform him whenever she didn't want to come to Victrola. Why he was bothering her?

When she saw who sent her few of those, she was surprised. She refused to look at the message but eventually she did. She couldn't help herself.

_I'm sorry you couldn't make it yesterday. We had fun. -carter_

He didn't usually sent her texts lately and wasn't even too much concerned about her health like her best friends. She hated that text in that moment that almost needed to throw her phone in the mirror in front of her for the rage, but she decided it wasn't worth it.

Was he after her again? She already dreaded at the thought. She wanted this story to be dead for good, she didn't want to get hurt again. She was already trying to recover from the last scar he left in her heart. It looked quite deep, and it wasn't time and occasion to be with him again. He had been clear. He just wanted something from her, and it wasn't exactly her.

She did love him, and he loved her back, just not as she wanted him to. She wanted to wait because she had big issues about a matter, but Carter didn't exactly think the same. He thought she would give up on her priorities someday and have sex with him, but she didn't do that. She would rather wait and he would rather find someone to have sex with.

This little issue stopped her from having stable relationships but she was hopeful there was some guy who would respect her decisions. It had to exist some guy like that in New York. It was not like they all were like Carter, or like Chuck Bass. Right?

She hoped not every guy lived for sex, and for women in general.

Blair headed out of her building alone that day. It looked like Serena didn't come back the night before, but Blair didn't worry. She likely was at the house of one of her model friends. They were grown up after all, and Blair wasn't Serena's mom. She could take care of herself.

The car stopped in front of a big building in the Wall Street neighborhood, and she stepped outside. This time there wasn't snow and she was finally happier. At least the weather wasn't in opposition. She hoped things in the new office would be good as well.

The elevator took her to the third floor, and she was told by a secretary to go to the office at the end of the corridor. The boss would tell her where to go. Thankfully for her, she wasn't dressed like a slut like the other women in the other office. This place seemed more decent, and Blair felt comfortable in it. It looked aired and people looked nice.

She reached the last door, and knocked. No one answered at first so she decided not to open it before someone would tell her to. She remembered once when her mother still lived with her in New York she opened the door of her father's office and found her mother all over some stranger. She felt disgusted, and hated how her mother taught her some hard things about sex and marriage and then she was the first who betrayed her them.

Nobody answered though, and she had to start working, so she opened the door. What she saw inside, left her speechless. She tapped her foot on the carpet and put a hand on her hip. She couldn't believe he really went that far. This made her dislike men more than usual.

He finally acknowledged her presence and removed the girl from his lap, then the girl who was attacked on his lips. He looked dazed but not confused. It seemed to her like he'd just inhaled drugs and in fact some were sprawled on the desk.

"Waldorf, nice to see you. I was wondering when you would arrive." He said as he started to fix his shirt and motioned something with his hands to get the girls away. Blair bet five bucks he employed them just to have sex when he was bored. That was something the character that she designed for Chuck Bass in her mind would do. "I'll see you later, ladies. Go to work."

The girls fixed their suits and walked away in no time, closing the door behind them.

"I wonder what your father would think about this." She tried to hit to the core again. Chuck despised his father. No one could deny that. That statement was a double-edged sword, and she thought no one knew it more than her. At least she supposed.

Chuck rolled his eyes back, and frowned trying to collect the drugs left on the desk.

"He doesn't know I'm here, actually." He looked bothered by the argument, so he dropped it when they both heard someone clearing his voice.

"Chuck."

It was Bart Bass. His voice was harsh like always.

Blair turned slightly trying not to appear pleased. She wasn't happy for Chuck being caught apparently, but she felt so good in that moment... she couldn't explain it with words.

"Father. I was about to leave. I needed some papers."

The older man sighed loudly and Blair could see it from the corner of her eye that he was pissed. That wasn't surely the first time Chuck went to his father's office to have casual sex with skunks and do drugs. Probably, it was a daily routine and his father knew it.

"Yes, sure Chuck. But next time ask Annie to find them. You know I don't really like you looking for things in this office, my office."

Chuck bit his lip and passed a hand through his hair. His jacket suit was on the chair. He took it and wore it soon before he calmly went to the door. Blair couldn't miss the look in his eyes when he passed next to her. He looked guilty and angry as if it was her fault Bart Bass had walked into his office earlier than usual.

She suddenly shook her head because she couldn't understand why Chuck looked so twisted.

"Miss Waldorf?" she heard Bart calling her name. His tone was nicer this time, and when Blair met his gaze he was actually half smiling. "I hope my son didn't bother you. And if he did, I am really sorry. I hope you haven't changed your mind."

She blinked and shook her head again. "No, no. Chu-Charles didn't bother me at all. "

The old man glanced back at her with satisfaction mixed with surprise before reaching his green chair behind the desk. A few moments passed because Bart started looking through papers scattered on the desk until he found one block and motioned to Blair to sit down in front of him.

She did it silently and crossed her legs when she hit the back of the chair. She tried to fix her skirt when she noticed it crumpled back on her leg and exposed too much skin. She wanted to look professional, not a whore.

He noticed it, and the two exchanged a quick look that made Blair a bit shy.

"Let's be clear, Miss Waldorf." Bart's voice echoed in the room with such power that scared her. He was so authoritarian. "This is a serious place and if you'll do your daily job, you'll be noticed. I don't want you to be distracted... by anything in particular."

"I am sorry, but... what do you mean?" If he thought she was stupid, he had been wrong.

He put his elbows on the desk and stared back at her with concern. "Don't let my son catch you with his savoir-faire. I know you're smart enough to ignore him."

Blair's hands were folded into her lap as she realized what he meant. She was particularly okay with that. She didn't want to get 'caught' in Chuck's web at all. She wasn't going to become another conquer in his long list. She was sure about that.

The young girl nodded, but was unable to answer back. She didn't know how to answer to be honest.

"Well, we're done." Bart said after a while anybody of the two said a word. "Go to place twenty-six, you'll find someone who'll explain what you have to do." He turned and started to look carelessly at the computer so that Blair thought she was now dismissed.

….

She reached position twenty-six. It was a small office with half walls, and there were many people in that room that she felt claustrophobic. It was better than nothing. She would drop it as soon as she had enough credits to have extra points for her degree.

Luckily for her, the place looked clean. It was Bass's Inc. who owned it, what did she expect. She sat down, put her bag on the chair next to her, and turned the computer on. Someone tapped on her shoulder few minutes later. She turned to face a guy with dark hair and eyes.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Mr Bass asked me to take care of you for today." He said, and it didn't look malicious, though she hated when someone had to look over her. "I'm Dan Humphrey." He lend a hand towards her, and she shook it lightly with a tiny smile. She wasn't happy at all.

The next four hours passed the same way. She couldn't say she was bored but somehow, she was. The new guy Dan looked like a Mr know-it-all and Blair already despised him. He was trying to teach her things but she already knew much to go on by herself.

Thankfully for Blair, the training ended as soon as the work time was over. They were the last two still there at the offices, and the situation felt awkward for Blair. She didn't like that, and didn't like Dan.

"I guess it's enough for the day." Dan said after he showed her for the tenth time how she had to write a certain paper. She smiled at him and nodded. She couldn't say she was grateful for him, because she was already well trained for most of the work she had to do, but still. Bart Bass wanted him to take care of her.

She rolled her eyes at the thought while Dan Humphrey waved at her and walked out of the room. She was finally alone, and she was happy. It was six o' clock, and she needed a nap to have enough energies for the rest of the day. Apparently Nate had thrown a party at his house and wanted her to join.

Blair sighed loudly and closed her eyes before taking her bags, and headed for the exit. She was barely looking in front of her when she crashed onto something, or better, someone. She raised her head to face her _enemy_.

He was smirking, and this irritated her. She thought everyone was already gone, she didn't expect to see him there in the dark. She wondered if he had been there all along just to wait for her to leave. "I thought you would never go out." His tone was pleasant and nice. It was a second time at least. After the time she had seen him at Victrola the first time.

"Dan Humphrey kept me busy. He's really nice." Blair said, but it wasn't the truth.

"Good girl." Chuck commented and nodded. He put a hand behind her back and she didn't even notice until she was trapped in the elevator with him, that he had dragged her out of the offices. She started to feel uncomfortable, too little space to share it with Chuck Bass. It was like he sucked all the available air with his presence. Next time she should leave earlier. Damn Dan Humphrey. "Do you like him?" he asked.

There was curiosity in his voice, and Blair turned to look him in the eyes to see if there was more. "He's really nice. I might ask him out someday." She lied. Dan Humphrey wasn't exactly the guy she wanted to hang out with romantically, but he was nice so she might hang out with him friendly. She didn't know him well, though.

Blair turned, and a tiny smile appeared on her face. She didn't reckon there was a mirror in front of her, she could easily read his reaction. Chuck kept smirking. He was a man of few words, and the ones he said were either hurtful, or filled with curiosity. She wondered if he was teasing her to get something like Bart said. She believed he liked her even a little bit.

"I could put a good word for you." Chuck replied back, and this time he was the one who turned. Blair lowered her gaze, and held her bag tightly when the sliding doors finally opened. At that point it was over, she sighed with relief. She fastened her pace to go past Chuck, but she failed. Chuck walked faster and he reached her.

They got out together and she spotted her car awaiting few spots on the left. She turned to go that way, but Chuck Bass stopped her again.

"What." She managed to say.

Chuck smiled and loosened the grip on her arm. "There's a party later at Palace. You should come." Blair opened her mouth to protest, but he didn't let her. He walked away to his limo and left her there with wonder. He was really so random, she couldn't explain his behavior.

She knew something when she got inside of her car. She wouldn't go to Chuck's party that day. She had Nate's party to attend. She didn't want to mix business with pleasure and above all, she didn't want to have something to do with Chuck Bass. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I finally decided to update this story. Go ahead and read!

From now on, Chuck and Blair's interactions will be more. I hope you like this.

Don't forget to left me a comment :3

….

Few hours later, Blair found herself wrapped in a blue sequin dress dancing in the big hall of the Archibald's property. The light were soft, but not that much. The music wasn't that loud and the people looked great. Nate had managed to throw this party at the big salon he had, and he took advantage of the fact that his parents were on holiday in some Caribbean island to have a bit of fun. As if they didn't have much every day of the year.

Nate came from behind her, and he wrapped a hand on her hip. Blair smiled when she saw him. Nate was a handsome guy, and he was sweet. He was like a big brother to her, and he never failed to entertain her.

"Are you having fun?" He asked. Blair just nodded, and kept dancing close to her best friend.

They both kept the rhythm as the song went on a weird drum number, until Nate left her and she found herself in Serena's arms. She turned to find her other best friend smiling at her, always joyful and cheered up.

"I managed to come! See?" Blair noticed Serena's hair were so shiny even in the dark. She shifted her body completely to face her and noticed her friend was in her perfect mini silver dress, one they had bought together few days before. Serena didn't hesitate when she saw it. Blair found it lovely, but maybe the skirt was too short to be her style.

"I had a wonderful night last night!" She continued.

Blair wondered where Serena had been the night before, where she'd slept. Serena looked happy as ever when she started screaming in Blair's ear to tell her the great experience she had with her new friend, a teen model called Jenny. Blair kept nodding at her in approval, but couldn't bear the fact that Serena had to scream to be listened, so she suggested to go outside on the balcony.

Serena put her arm under Blair's, and both girls tried to go through the people dancing and drinking to reach the great balcony of the penthouse. It was cold outside. Not as cold as few hours earlier when she went out of her office, but quite cold to shiver. Her dress was strapless, but she had nylon stockings who saved her.

There were few people outside. Some of them were smoking, some of them drinking. There was even a couple making out in the corner near the entrance, and Blair made a disgusted expression when she spotted them. She wouldn't ever do something like that. When Blair was with Carter, her first and only boyfriend, they liked to do the dirty she let him do in his office down at Victrola. At least no one could spot them.

"You should come with me next time, B. Jenny is amazing and we had so much fun! We've played strip poker."

Blair giggled and looked at her friend in disapproval. "I hope you won." Blair didn't surely want to know about how she went topless for a stupid game, but it wouldn't be news to her. Serena was a pretty free spirit, she loved to party and try new things, especially sexual things.

"I just stayed few minutes with my panties and bra on then I won, yes!" Serena giggled and smiled widely. She was still shining in the dark of the balcony. Few guys turned to look at her. Blair was reasoning if they were drunk or not, but decided not to care. Everyone was partying that night, it was normal to be a bit crazy.

Blair rolled her eyes back. Sometimes she wished she was more free, like Serena.

She turned right to watch the city under them and she spotted some known face. She had to look more to be sure it was actually Carter near the other edge of the balcony. He was alone, and he was drinking something she couldn't recognize. Carter turned and held her gaze for a good minute, until Serena noticed. Blair saw her, and smiled unintentionally in Carter's direction. He didn't smile back, but he started to walk towards them.

Serena was caught off guard when the guy put a hand on her shoulder and asked kindly to leave them alone, leaving Blair the time to realize Carter was actually about to speak again to her after the brief moment of two nights before, and after two months they had broken up.

Blair decided not to follow every one of his movements, she tried to look at the few cars that were passing in the streets in that moment.

Carter leaned in and closed the distance between them. She could feel his arm pressed on hers as he put his elbows on the cool marble like she'd just done. They were silent for a while, and Blair liked it. It didn't hurt. Yet.

"I was thinking..." He started to say, his voice quite unstable. Blair thought he didn't want to finish that sentence yet. "How is everything going, Blair?"

Carter was looking in front of him, and Blair liked this way to exchange words with him. It still didn't hurt. He let the words out so randomly and slowly. Blair swallowed trying to hide she was shivering and fought to find a right answer to that question he had just asked.

She didn't want to tell him the truth. That she was sick for some days of the week, that she cried in her shower so tears would confound with water, and that she thought about him few times in a day, above all when she was in her bed trying to sleep.

"I'm quite good, actually. I have a new job and I'm about to graduate at Columbia. I am fine."

Last sentence was more to herself than to him. She looked fine, though. She played the part of the happy woman in career really good. She wondered if Carter would believe her lies.

"I've heard. Nate told me."

There was a slight pause. Blair saw him taking a joint from his jacket and he lightened it up. Their eyes met for a second, but Carter turned abruptly to watch the streets again. To Blair, it looked like he was trying to avoid her gaze for no reason. He smoked his joint with calmness, so slow. There was silence again.

"What do you think." Blair said in a low voice.

"I think you have to be careful, Blair." He turned to face her then, and his features were so hard she thought he was going to break into million pieces. His blue eyes looked concerned. He squeezed her arm lightly and made her shiver before throwing his joint from the balcony and walking away, leaving her alone.

She sighed with relief after he was gone. She thought that be careful was referred to Chuck. Carter hated Chuck. She had to go deep down this, she was eager to find out why on Earth the two guys hated each other.

What Chuck or Carter had possibly done to the other to gain the disrespect of the other? It was probably a matter that of women, or business. At least she thought.

She was thinking too much in that moment that she didn't hear her phone buzzing in her clutch. She opened it to find an unknown number on the display.

"Hello?" She asked, and for a brief second nobody replied back.

"Look below you." Said the voice, and she spotted someone on the sidewalk. It didn't take time to understand who it was, and she couldn't help but shaking her head and curse in her mind.

He was there, his phone in his hand and he was smirking as usual. Blair wondered how he had got there, how did he know she was at the Archibald's. Why he was there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. I have something from my father due for tomorrow, or you'll be fired."

She tried to put her head more on the edge of the balcony, and she noticed his wide smile from afar. She hated him already. How did he dare.

"You can't be serious." She said, anger in her voice. She would work the day after. There weren't things or papers due the next day in her job's to do list of the day. What the hell...

"Reach me here and I'll give you what you need."

Blair shook her head and decided to hang up. How did he dare to come there to her best friend's house, asking her to do something for him. It was eleven PM, not afternoon. She just wanted to have a good time with a good company of friends, she didn't certainly love to work at hours she didn't need to. If that meant losing her job, let be it.

She returned inside because it was starting to get colder and she took a drink. She sipped it in one gulp. Seeing Chuck Bass even from that far, made her anxious. She loathed the idea that he was already going that far, trying to find her whenever she was.

She now wanted to find Nate to ask him if he had a joint to cool her mood off. She knew it was bad for the health problem she had, but she didn't care at that moment. First Carter, then Chuck. Too much guys that looked to be prone to want her that night. She couldn't handle it.

Blair made her way through the dancing crowd until she found someone else waiting for her.

He had her dark blue wool coat, she noticed. He was holding it tightly in his big hands and he was smiling pleasantly, like he had just won a trophy.

"You know you're annoying, right?" Blair asked, took her coat from his hands and started for the opposite direction to put it in the coats room again, but Chuck held her arm. He was good at holding a firm grip. She stared at his hand on her arm. "What do you want?"

He pushed her towards him until their bodies almost touched. "I just need you to do something for me, Waldorf." It looked like a death threat. The way he was looking at her... she thought he was going to kill her with his hazel dark eyes.

"What if I don't."

He looked it up and giggled. He looked quite enthralled by her reactions. "You'll be fired and lose my father's respect."

Chuck looked really serious, and Blair couldn't help but rolling her eyes. She didn't want him to win though, she freed herself from his grasp and headed right. Who cared about the job, right? And what, he had respect for her? This made her giggle inside.

Once she found herself in the big dining room where they brought the coats when they arrived, she found Chuck following her trail again. She rolled her eyes and frowned. His presence was boring her to tears, he would never know.

She went to the other end of the table, trying to go as far away from him. There was a balcony not far and it communicated with the other room. She should have been quick to sneak in and run so that she would get in the other room and disappear into the crowd where no Chuck Bass would follow her.

Blair reached the window, was about to open it, but he stopped her again. His hand tightened on hers and she closed her eyes as to surrender. She sighed loudly and she could tell he was sensing the anxiety that was growing around them.

"I just want to have fun. Leave me alone." Blair pleaded, and she hated to plea.

She felt Chuck's body getting closer. His other hand placed on her hip. She shivered at the contact. How much she hated him. She couldn't find the strength to move him away and the situation got even more difficult when she felt him inhaling her hair. It looked so good, but confusing. Why he was doing that?

He leaned closer to whisper in her hear. "It will only take five minutes... I promise."

Chuck's voice sweetened and she felt different towards him. She knew he was trying to sooth her with good manners and she couldn't help but fell for this behavior. He was just too good at it and for some unknown reasons, she felt to trust him for at least one time.

Blair closed her eyes and felt his hand gripping on hers. It was hot, comfortable. She hated herself in that moment but she had to admit he was so convincing. She turned and broke that connection with him and agreed to be taken away from the party.

Nobody of her friends noticed she left. She didn't bother to inform anybody. She thought that Chuck would keep her for a few minutes then she could go up to the party again, but he didn't keep his promise. She found herself in his limo and didn't know where they were headed when he didn't give her any paper, but instead told his driver to take off.

She gave up. She thought he just wanted her to come to his party at Palace and she didn't complain at first. It wasn't that something bad had to happen, right?

Chuck got out of the limo first and she was surprised to find his hand waiting to take hers and to lead her inside. When they reached the room where he said the party was held, she saw it was empty. There was just a light in the dark and a tiny table with a vase with roses over it were lightened. She sighed when she understood why he had taken her there.

She didn't like it.

Chuck walked inside, but she let go of his hand, and stopped. He turned with confused eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, unaware of how Blair was feeling. He got closer again.

"You tricked me. You selfish bastard."

Chuck burst into laughter instantly. It was so genuine Blair thought she was talking with another version of him and it wasn't funny.

"I like it when you offend me, Waldorf. I have this weird fantasy in my mind where you spank me with a stick... looks so perfectly fit on you." He said and she stopped her hand from slapping his shaved cheek.

It would be the second time in a row in few days. He was still her boss's son, she couldn't go that far now. She closed her hand in a fist and walked inside without adding a word. She was angry, he would pay for it.

….

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked after they silently ate the main course. Blair was still furious and didn't bother to hide her anger. He had to know she wasn't that happy he had taken her to that place, that he had lied to her.

Of all the things she loathed, lies were the worst.

Chuck looked up. His eyes were quite lost somewhere down her. She hoped he wasn't looking at something he shouldn't look at, like the small amount of cleavage exposed of her sequin dress. He swallowed a gulp of red wine before answering.

"I just wanted to spend time with you." He admitted. It looked so earnest that she thought he was being honest for real.

She thought Chuck was only being shy. Perhaps, it could have been the truth. She didn't know him well, she didn't know how he would react to something, anything.

"Why didn't you ask me directly?"

Chuck sighed and needed to take another sip from his glass. Blair didn't like the gesture much. She didn't want him to get drunk again but it seemed like drinking was an essential part of his life, his companion. It was like his friend."You'd say no." He answered and he looked true again even if his hazel eyes were looking down at his plate.

"Probably." She said honestly.

She noticed the change in his features. He looked miserable again. It was like he was thinking too much and he was caught in a bad thought, God knew what. Probably he was worried for something she didn't know of. One things was sure, he was moody. His mood looked like changed every minute. She wasn't sure she could bear that.

They kept eating in silence for the next few minutes. Blair didn't really know what to say. He was like more and more going into a private world, almost ignoring her. She thought why he wanted her there then. Did he really want to pass time with her? Why was he looking so worried? She didn't dare to ask.

It was when she was eating her last course than she felt a pain in her stomach. Chuck was still silent, still focused on his plate to care. She hurried for the bathroom and left her chair empty before he could realize she was gone.

Blair run there to the restroom and was glad it was empty. She stepped into one of the three rooms and knelt down. She started to do what she always did when she was feeling anxious. It took her less than a minute to provoke the reaction and she finished her job soon. Her day was saved again and she was thankful it had been faster that time.

She fixed her dress and looked into the mirror to see if everything was in place. She smiled at her reflection and when everything looked perfect, she decided to return to the room she and Chuck were having dinner.

When she got into the hall, Chuck was looking in her direction. His elbows were on the table and he looked like someone who was waiting. She thought he was waiting for her. He looked concerned. He studied her until she fell back on the chair in front of him. She smiled slightly and he opened his mouth a little, not sure of what to tell her.

"Are you okay?" He finally said and he looked worried for her. Genuinely.

Blair adjusted the tissue on her lap and stared at the plate she was eating few minutes before with fake pleasure. She was hating it. "Oh, I don't wanna eat anymore. I'm full." She smiled again, trying to look sincere. She took her plate away and sipped a glass of wine.

Chuck wasn't sure of her answer. "You look pale." He added, and frowned taking a sip of his glass of wine too.

There was a long silence and nobody said a word. For both of them looked perfectly fine. They didn't need much words to understand each other and Chuck had already figured out something about her that might be true, in her silences.

He was still looking at her with worried eyes and Blair didn't miss it. She didn't want him to find out about her problem, she kept a light smile on her face until he took her home.

He insisted on taking her to her door and she agreed just to be nice for once. She didn't want him to worry for nothing that wasn't his business.

Once they reached her door, it was time to say goodbye. Blair put the keys into the door lock and the door opened soon. She didn't open it completely because that would mean asking him in and she didn't want that. It was just a dinner, nothing more. There probably wouldn't be anymore, she was sure.

"I guess I'll see you at work." Chuck said with hesitation. He bit his lip and she swore he was about to lean in and do something, but he stopped himself.

She noticed his punch tightened.

He didn't wait for her answer, he just walked away.

As soon as he disappeared, Serena came back home and she wasn't alone this time.

The noise of the music in Serena's room was annoying her.

Blair kept rolling onto the sides of her bed trying to sleep but she didn't succeed. She didn't want to go in the other room to scream and ask Serena, Nate and Serena's model friend, Jenny, to stop it with the booze. Carter was there too and this was the most important reason she had decided to remain in her room and try to sleep. She had to go to work next day, but Serena had probably forgot.

It looked like they were having fun, but didn't they think some of the neighbors could get mad for all the noises?

She put her pillow over her ear and found that the noises didn't look lower than she expected. It wasn't a solution, though, but it could have helped her to fall asleep.

It passed how? Maybe twenty-thirty minutes, and she felt relaxed. Her body was finally giving in and the noises were almost gone. She felt her brain betraying her and suddenly take her into the world of dreams. She started rolling in her bed and she started dreaming about something that was upsetting her.

She was alone and in the dark hall of the Palace. She recognized a long figure from afar and was happy to see that the person turned and smiled politely when he spotted her.

He was dressed casual, not with one of his elegant suits. He had a black shirt and black trousers. She reached him and took his hand when he lend it to her and she felt a good sensation inebriating her as if he had the touch of God.

"Don't do it again, Waldorf. Don't."

His voice was sharp and held a certain charm, but it was also severe. He pointed to some room after a while, as lead her way.

She reached the door with him still holding her hand and found another version of herself in the bathroom, doing her trick again, deceiving herself again.

"You need help." He added and then disappeared.

Blair awoke when outside was already morning. She noticed cheerfully that she didn't wake up late for work. It was still seven and she had all the time of the world to dress up.

She was about to get up when she jolted and screamed a bit.

Someone was on the other side of the bed, asleep. He had the suit from last night still on and from his face, he looked plastered. He was sleeping like a little child and Blair couldn't help but smile after the morning surprise. He couldn't stay there, though. Blair didn't want him there, he had to take his coat and leave when he'll feel better.

She jumped on the bed and moved him a bit, trying to call his name and make him wake.

He gave up after a while, opened his eyes and smiled. "Serena's bed was full... there was Archibald and the new girl sleeping... I hope you don't mind." He said with a sleepy tone.

Blair sighed and scrolled her shoulders lightly. He was awake finally.

"No problem. But you need to go now." Her voice felt flat when she told him to go. She didn't want it to look like an order, but she knew he wouldn't have gone if she didn't sound serious. When she saw him closing his eyes again, she sighed. "I mean it, Carter."

The guy rolled on the side, so he wasn't facing her anymore. Blair waited patiently as he stood up and put his brown shoes on. It looked like an eternity, but he finally made it after ten minutes. Blair waited until he was out of her room to start preparing. He didn't say goodbye.

Blair wished he had never come to sleep there. Sometimes, she wished she would never see him again.

….

Few hours later, she went to work.

She was surprised to find Chuck waiting for her next to the elevator. He was looking like he had been waiting for long and now he was annoyed. She walked towards him because her legs were too tired from the night before to take the stairs and she suddenly noticed the change in his expression when he noticed her.

"Just in time, Waldorf. I was getting bored." He said with a smirk. He was teasing her and she thought he was probably playing with her because he had no other toy.

She didn't feel annoyed, just a bit afraid of this sudden interest that he was having day by day. It wasn't a daily routine for her that boys got interested in her. Carter had been the only one.

She pushed the button of the elevator and didn't add a word.

He stepped inside with her, a grin gracing his beautiful features. She could see it from the mirror that was there and he could see hers too. She decided to wear her neutral expression, as to look a bit 'Stop playing the douche, it's not working' face.

Thankfully for her, the elevator's doors opened soon. Work on floor three was certainly a good thing whenever he decided to be trapped in the elevator with her again and she was sure it was going to happen soon. Maybe later that day too.

She hurried for the door's office and slammed it behind her. She hoped it might crash on him, but Chuck looked to have good reflexes to make a poor figure with his co-workers.

She knew that was going to happen again and she felt her hand warm when he took it.

"Blair."

The way he said her name was so different than few minutes before. He was frowning now and to her, he looked like he was trying to find the right words to say.

"I hope you are fine today."

"Why do you care?" She answered harshly.

Chuck smirked and a tiny smile appeared on his face. "Because the competition starts now and I don't wanna play against an ill player. It wouldn't be fair."

She opened her mouth to respond, but he was faster. What did he mean by _competition_?

He dropped her hand and the warmth disappeared as soon as he was gone through the corridor to reach his father's office. She heard the door slamming few seconds later. She would think about his words later.

She went to her small office in the east part of the big room everyone worked in and found Dan Humphrey sitting on the chair next to hers again.

He was looking at the computer, probably reading on line documents that they needed to analyze for their work. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, she didn't want a master to guide her again, one day was suffice.

Dan acknowledged her presence soon by her surprise. She didn't think he was retarded, just... too distracted to care in time. He smiled lightly and pointed to the empty chair next to him.

Blair smiled back. Her smile wasn't as genuine, but she decided it was better not to create rivalry with her co-workers if she wanted to keep her job.

"I thought you had to _take care _of me only for the first day."

The guy giggled this time. "Apparently the boss wants me to stick with you for longer."

She tried to make a believable smile, but she wasn't that happy of the news. She hoped things were clear, and that Dan Humphrey understood that she wasn't happy of Bart's decision. She thought he took her to the letter when she informed him Dan was a nice guy, the day before. Ant that he had suggested his father to keep the guy next to her as a baby sitter.

He gave her a notebook to take random notes and then suggested her to turn on her computer, so they would start their tasks for the day. Blair nodded in annoyance.

Luckily for her Dan Humphrey had to leave early because of family matters, she was left alone the last two hours. She had to finish checking the papers they were analyzing. It was tiring, but she had to do it. She tried her best to finish before the work time was over. She did want to meet Chuck by the elevator again. The word 'competition' he had told her that morning was ringing into her head like a broken phone.

She had to know why he said that. Were they into a competition? He was barely out of the office he had in front of his father's to let her ask him while they were working.

She sneaked out of the office, trying to make as much noise as to alert him she was leaving.

She reached for the door and found the elevator opened again, but Chuck was not there. She had made it for the first time and she was happy about it.

Once outside, she found her car soon and found him waiting next to it. She thought she had won, instead...

He was standing still with hands in his pocket like a statue. He followed her gaze when he spotted her getting closer, as she sent him a questioning look.

"Are we in a competition?"

Chuck's features relaxed and he smirked. "Keep your hopes down, Waldorf. I always win."


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck had always waited for her next to the elevator and she had punctually rolled her eyes with annoyance. He had noticed of course, and he never commented. He just sharply smirked every time as he was pleased she didn't enjoy being escorted.

The fact was he had confessed her they were into a competition or something made her edgy.

After the first week where she thought he was going to stop because she surely wouldn't give up at all, Blair felt the need to slap him.

Not only he was flirting with her every moment they met, he was starting to hide more into his office after his father had started giving Blair tasks. She learned that Bart had given both the same task, and he wanted to check who was going to do the best work for him.

Blair noticed Chuck was anyways quiet, waiting for her next to the elevator. His smirk was always on place. It was flawless, but arrogant too. Chuck had the face of someone who was used to get everything he wanted with the least amount of strength needed. She knew she was on his list by any chance, and it disturbed her.

She knew the prize Bart Bass was going to give the winner was on that list too.

She still hadn't found out what it was, but it looked like Chuck did want it badly, and so did she. Blair had been a hard contestant to beat during High School, and she wouldn't have stepped down that easily in this occasion either.

She had to win.

Blair tried her best not to snap every time she spotted him hanging in his father's office showing him papers and papers full of things she had yet to finish. She hated the sensation she had every time he smirked in her direction with delight.

"Miss Waldorf, hello. I was just talking with Charles about the project I gave you two days ago. Have you had the chance to finish it?"

Blair smiled unwieldy and excused herself she was about to. Damn, Chuck was fast.

"I told you... You're not going to win." Chuck remembered her after a while. "But if you go out once with me, I might slow things down next time. We can be even."

Blair couldn't let him assuage her even more, so she avoided answering him to make him understand her loathe for him.

Then Chuck started calling her on the phone to ask her the silliest things. What he needed to know to do something in particular to a woman, or what color suited him the most. It was always a tie between purple and some pastel, and she always tried to dismiss him by replying the obvious choice. Purple. It looked like Chuck loved it, it wasn't that harder... right?

That day, for example, he had called her at seven in the morning.

He looked like he wasn't sure if wearing a bow tie at office was professional. He had confessed her that his dad wasn't really fond of the bow ties, but he loved them to death and that day he felt like wearing one. In a pink tone.

Blair rolled her eyes at the confession, although nice and unusual. She started to think she had become his fashion manager, not the girl he had declared _war_ few weeks before.

It was exhausting to keep up and she was sure he was trying to distract her from the tasks.

"I guess you were right, Waldorf" he informed her after a long day at work.

"I am always right." She answered with roughness to define once again there wasn't any interest in him from her part.

Then they would walk together to their cars and he always had the last word.

"My father preferred my papers rather than yours."

Blair would turn with a catty face and just ignore him. She would not let him being satisfied for her losses. It wasn't over yet. She would have the last word next time.

….

It was now a month she had been working at the office of the Bass family.

A day in early November Bart Bass decided to call her into his office. It was rare for him to call any person who wasn't his secretary, and she barely went out during work hours because she always lost her time applying on the papers the boss wanted. She was always at her place. She surely wasn't the type to bribe, like she thought Chuck was.

It was his father after all, even if she thought she had been wrong about their relationship.

She thought Bart despised his son and considered him soaked every time he would look at him, as if alcol was Chuck's only companion.

But was actually the truth or just a facade he used? It looked like Chuck won half of the times they were against each other. Bart would surely make him win because it was his son, even if the old man looked so interested in her work skills.

Blair walked into Bart's office around 5pm to find the chair next to the desk already occupied.

Chuck was sitting with hands on his legs in front of his father, and it looked like Bart was smirking. It was so unlikely since the man looked so reserved and detached most the time.

"Miss Waldorf, I'm glad to have you here." He greeted her. His voice was calm and restless like he was having a good time but didn't want her to join him. She thought it was Chuck's fault, and her theory of the recommended son was growing strong.

She moved closer to the desk and smiled shyly.

"I've called you and Charles here because I've got to tell you something important. I... Well, I can't run this office anymore since I've got important errands I need to attend abroad." He started. "I want to choose one of you."

Things got clear when he spoke himself. Chuck had been right, they were in a competition.

Blair bit her lip and frowned. She and Chuck exchanged a glance, and he looked so arrogant... she would punch him if it wasn't for his father standing there in the room.

"From now on, I will check on you. The one who will make the best efforts to show me he or she is the perfect office manager, will be chosen from me to actually take my place."

She walked forward the desk, and closer to Chuck without meaning to.

"There is a dead line?" She wondered.

"End of the month, Miss Waldorf. I'll let you both know who's the winner by then."

Blair nodded and followed Bart's face. He stood up abruptly from his chair and put his coat on. For some reason it was already next to him.

She eyed Chuck swiftly to notice his eyes on her waist. He was probably staring at her hands put there in an uneasy way, she was trying so hard not to stir them. Bart Bass would not think she was his wrong choice against his son. She would not let him.

She entwined her fingers nervously as Bart turned and set his blue eyes on her.

She was afraid he had seen her, that he had sensed she was at least a bit afraid to lose or to compete with Chuck.

He looked like he had been studying her for long, even if he had been only staring for thirty seconds. She thought he was probably good at analyzing people fast.

"I need to go unfortunately." Bart went for the door. He looked in a hurry, and it was just thirty minutes before the work time would be over for her too. It was a record for her to see him leave this early. He usually stayed at other offices on floor five to work.

He arrived at the door frame and then turned again. He looked like he had forgot something.

"I want the papers I gave you for tomorrow," he added briefly before disappearing.

Blair narrowed her eyes. "What... Papers?" She asked without thinking.

It didn't look like Bart had given them something to do. The last paper she and Chuck had to prepare was due for the day before, so maybe there was more she didn't know of.

"Mmmh." Chuck groaned as to comment her question, but didn't add more.

Blair's body shifted to Chuck again, and he was smirking now. She sighed loudly but he didn't bother to turn. He looked even more pleased to laugh at her, even if she couldn't actually hear the giggles. He was quite silent for that matter.

Chuck kept staring at some thing in the room and this irritated her.

"You're hiding something, Bass." She started tapping her feet on the ground as to attire his attention, but he didn't move an inch. He instead curled his lips and grimaced. From her view it looked more like a pout.

He was making things harder. She sighed and kept tapping. The sound of her heel on the mixed colored floor echoed in the room, and she was sure it was echoing in the corridor too. Someone could think she was using some stick and smashing something while the boss was away.

Chuck was unshakable though. He was still standing like a marble statue, and she couldn't help to feel the urge to slap him, thing that she didn't do yet just because. She didn't know him well, but since he was a spoiled and rich young man, she thought that he might go to his father like a child and inform him she had hit him, and then she would lose her job.

She wished she would be bold enough to do so.

At some point, he leaned forward and reached her. Blair didn't have the time to move back when he grasped her legs with his hands and brought her on his legs, forcing her almost, to look into his deep hazel eyes.

They were watching her intently, almost closed and so bright. The light of the sun from the window behind them was giving his pupils some kind of magic. For the first time maybe she had looked deeply into those and they seemed nice. It was like they were trying to hypnotize her, and she was barely mesmerized.

She had to control herself or he would control her, so she stood up from his legs. He was fast enough to follow her example, and stood up too. Their faces were still close.

"You're smart." He finally said. His voice was almost audible.

"I know." She answered with confidence. If she knew something that was it.

Chuck took a strand of her hair and put them behind her ear, lukewarmly. She was trying to hold herself in the process. She didn't want to make any contact. He would trick her. But Chuck was clever enough and knew exactly what to do.

He leaned in and started whispering something in her ear. "You find what you need in the weirdest of places."

Blair felt confused. She didn't know what it meant and didn't connect the things until he kissed her cheek lightly and quickly disappeared without answering her.

Two days later, Blair found herself in trouble.

Not only Chuck didn't inform her about the latest papers Bart had given to them, he even hid the package so she would not find it.

What she did though, was find the papers in some drawer of someone's desk at her office.

She couldn't believe he had hid the papers in Dan Humphrey's desk! She thought Chuck Bass after all wasn't that smart like she thought he was, or probably he thought she wasn't going to find anything.

Well, the facts had proven that she knew better and that Bart Bass appreciated her work while he scowled at Chuck the whole time. He had smiled at her for more than ten seconds, and it surprised her, filling her heart with joy.

She was going to win this. She knew it.

Now she had a new task, and she quite didn't know much about it. It looked like some building thing, something she had never did before then. It scared her that she would fail if she would not be careful enough to look at the details, but she tried to cheer up by reminding herself who she was, and that she usually never failed.

That day however, Chuck didn't show up at work. It looked like he was sort of sick, had a cold caused by the strong wind that was blowing during those days. She remembered him coughing and not wearing a scarf. It served him right. It would slow him down for sure.

Things with Bart Bass had been good that day. She didn't quite finish her task, but she was on her way to make it. It would be another point in her favor.

She was already winning 1 to 0 against Chuck. If she would sign another point, two would be already a goal, and she was sure he would use all of his willpower to reach her at any cost.

They day passed with no troubles but the few times she was tapped on the shoulder by Dan Humphrey she felt completely uncomfortable.

The guy was still in the desk next to hers, only one small wall separated them. He looked like he was amused by her, and that Bart would randomly go out of the office to give her extra papers. "Seems like our boss is swamping you with a lot of work" he said one morning at lunch time.

Blair didn't know if Dan was privy of Bart's competition between his son and her. She wondered how many months was he working there, what would he think about this.

She nodded with a smile. "I don't mind it. This is what I'm here for after all."

"Truth. He never did it with anyone, though." He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back awkwardly. It looked like Dan was pretty clever, he might had thought about the topic somehow, or that was what she thought.

They would eventually keep working on their papers without adding more words. The only thing she found creepy thing that Dan kept eying her in an uncanny way for the remaining work hours. This worried her, all those concern and stares in her direction... she didn't want another guy following her or asking her out.

She was luckily told she could leave half a hour earlier. Bart had told her she could continue with calmness at her house, so she walked away with her head-high. It was the week-end after all, she had few papers to finish for the new task she had to complete and didn't mind what that Dan would think.

….

Back to her apartment, a fashion crisis was taking place in the living room. Serena was on the phone, and she looked so anxious while she was going back and forth into the foyer. Blair frowned but decided not to pay much attention. Serena was always in her world when she was on the phone and she thought it probably she was having a bad time.

She reached her room and kicked off her heels before taking her coat off. Her feet were a bit hurt because of her new pumps. She started to massage one when she felt her phone vibrating next to her. She rolled her eyes, already annoyed by who was calling.

"What." She answered roughly.

She didn't think he was really going to call her after the thing of few days before.

"You finished early today." It wasn't an assumption. She thought he had called someone to check her desk carefully to see if she had done her work for the day.

"Do you wanna sue me?"

There was a brief pause, and she knew he was pondering what he wanted to tell her. Like always. This was a trait of him she liked. He never said a word he never reasoned before. He liked to speak his mind the right way, using the perfect terms to get the good impression.

It wasn't all the times, though. Sometimes, she didn't like how he was so direct, and rude. Sometimes, he was above all pervert. It was the worst Chuck, and it was the one who usually appeared after he got drunk. Other times, he was just flirty and this trait irritated her as well.

She thought that if she and Chuck were going to spend more time together because of work, she would try to decrease his alcohol tendencies, even if she knew it was a lost cause.

"Better. I wanna invite you to my penthouse."

She sighed and she knew he had heard her. She didn't know what to say. She thought he was going fast now. "I am busy." She lied, using a firm tone. "Don't you have a cold anyway?"

He coughed hard. "No."

"Then that was the growl of the lion you have at your place?"

"Probably. He's busy having sex with the lioness."

Blair rolled her eyes in annoyance, but she had to admit he didn't have a bad sarcasm. If only she would appreciate it, probably she would not find it so double sensed.

"No sex." She clarified the boundaries again.

"What a pity" he coughed again and she felt from the other end as if his phone was almost dropping from his hand. "But the lion and the lioness could just sit here sipping drinks."

He was really trying to convince her. Too bad for him she didn't want to.

She sighed. "The lioness doesn't want to get a cold too."

"But the lion needs company... sick or not sick. He needs warmth."

It was then when Serena stormed in her room, her phone still in hand. "Blair, Blair, Blair!" She almost screamed, and it wasn't Serena's usual tone. Blair thought her friend was too upset, she didn't recognize her. Serena had fear written all over her face.

"What? Serena. I'm tired. Calm down!" Blair said, trying to scroll her friend's shoulder without dropping her blackberry. Serena had never been that anxious.

"I've got a problem. Jenny won't show up for the Valentino show of tonight at St. Regis, and few other girls too. It seems like they have a disease... we need some models."

Blair raised both eyebrows, she was surprised Serena had come to her. "Then what?"

She was the one fearing now. She thought Serena was going to ask her playing the model for the night, and that was what she did.

Blair didn't like to strike a pose. She liked to see fashion shows, she liked to be behind the scenes with her mother when she used to live in New York, and give orders to the models. She didn't want to be one, it wasn't her ideal job like it was for Serena.

"Are you crazy? I'm not a model, S. I'm sure you'll find the perfect person in your agenda."

She turned, and went to the window as to close the conversation. Serena obviously followed her and started with the pleading. "But, B... it's Valentino. And I will be fired if I don't find someone for the night." Serena sounded really depressed about the thing.

"Why not? I'm sure Valentino will fit perfectly on you." Blair suddenly realized that she still had her phone in hand, and that Chuck had listened to everything she and Serena had said.

She put a hand on her hip, and started tapping her foot on the carpet. "Nobody asked your opinion."

"Who are you talking to?" Serena asked, looking confused.

Blair's body shifted completely and she ignored her. "I just want to wear good Valentino's. Be sure you'll tell your boss." She decided, and Serena giggled like a little child.

She hugged and thanked Blair before heading out and recommend her friend to change soon, they had to go few hours earlier for the rehearsals at the Hotel. Blair nodded in agreement to make her happy, then closed the door again.

She remembered Chuck was still on the phone. She hoped he had got bored and hung up, but when she put her ear on the receiver he was giggling on the other end. This annoyed her.

"What?"

"You're such a vanity princess." He admitted shamelessly, and then coughed for the tenth time.

She rolled her eyes. "I am busy tonight. You have a cold." She said with joy in her voice. She liked to be busy so he had to give up.

"I've heard." He didn't look sad of the rejection. Blair knew that he would never really stop chasing her. Probably the next day he would call offering her another meeting at his penthouse. She would turn his offer down again, she guessed. "Don't be late for work. Round 3" he recommended her. She was about to answer, but he had already hung up.

….

Two hours later she was wearing an original Valentino silk dress. It was one of the new collection, sleeveless and with a not so pronounced neckline. It had an bow detail on the hip, and a front ruffle. The skirt was tight on her hips, and she thought it defined her figure. She smiled pleased when she tried it, and Serena's boss looked amused too.

"You should become a model too, Blair. You have a nice back." The woman commented.

Blair smiled politely at the comment, but didn't obsess over it. She didn't want to have a career as a model. She wanted to become the queen of New York, full of powers, and recognized by everyone. Like Bart Bass.

She moved her hand in the air as so let the thought go away from her mind. She didn't need to think about Chuck Bass at that place too.

Serena's boss called her because she had to have her hair and make up done. Blair was glad she was distracting herself, but she was also weirdly hungry. She saw few antipasti at the entrance, in the other room. She thought there was going to be an after show later, with food and cocktails. The idea enthralled her in a good way.

It was finally show time when the clock hit ten. All the models were called to the back door, and put in line. Serena was one of the first that had to go out. She winked at Blair in her perfect black dress. It had a plunging neckline, and it designed her big boobs perfectly. Her hair were laid down in curls, and she looked like a goddess.

Blair sighed and looked at her silver pep-toe pumps. They were Louboutins, and she was always comfortable in those. She had to remember herself that Blair Waldorf was not afraid.

The music grew louder, and Blair was ready to go out when another assistant near the main exit nodded at her.

She went out with fierceness. Her eyes looked straight in front of her, and she avoided to look at the people directly in the face. She made her perfect bitch face, she needed to look sure of herself, someone that could be tamed. She put her hand on her hip when she reached the end of the runway, and she couldn't help but look down then.

She regretted it as soon as she saw two pair of hazel eyes were scanning her from head to toe. She noticed he licked his lips before she turned to leave.

"He's here." She informed Serena once they were both behind the scenes. Serena was confused obviously. They had never talked about Chuck Bass. Serena didn't even know what happened few days before outside Victrola. She sat on the chair in front of her mirror, she was fuming. "Chuck Bass." Blair told her, and Serena started to realize.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked him."

Blair made a face. "I never told you such thing! I was talking about his father."

"Oh, that's so creepy, B. He's older than you."

Blair was so annoyed, and Serena always confused. She crossed her arms and glared. "I never talked with you about Chuck Bass. He's a major pain. He's trolling after me from morning to night. I was on the phone with him earlier. He wanted me to go to his penthouse."

Serena's eyes brightened. "Then why didn't you... Why don't you call him now? He's already here after all. Half of the date is done."

"I don't like him."

"That's another story. Why?"

Blair looked down, and folded her hands on her lap to look for the right answer. She didn't want to share that with Serena, she would be alarmed as usual and tell her to find another job. This was what happened when your boss tried to flirt with you the day before you found out he was going to be. "He's a pervert." She opted, and tried to cut the conversation.

"I'm sure he's not that bad. Get to know him well. Who cares if he's your boss!" Serena tried to encourage her, but Blair didn't answer back.

"I concur."

They both turned to see that he was there, near the entrance. Serena smiled awkwardly while Blair glared at him. He had surely been there the whole time, and it wasn't funny. Good thing she didn't share much with her best friend. It would be more embarrassing than it was.

"This is the model's dressing room. You're not welcomed here." Blair informed him with coldness. She wanted the warning to be appreciated by him, so he would go away. Instead, he got more inside, a hand on his mouth as he coughed hard.

"Someone let me in. I see most of models are already gone, it's not a crime if I'm in here too."

Blair looked around her, and he was right. Serena and her were the only ones left in the room, they had waited for a while because Serena's boss needed to give her few contacts for a show she had to attend next week.

He took a sit in the nearest chair, next to Serena. His eyes never moved off her, and she was sure Serena caught that particular while she was watching them with intently eyes.

The tension was so high to bear for her than she dismissed herself soon. She would change in the bathroom.

Blair was still watching him, and he was too. His eyes were glued to hers, and she didn't know why she wasn't dropping the gaze.

"I love the dress." He finally commented, and his eyes went on her crossed legs. She noticed it, and smiled lightly. She almost blushed, but she knew he was soothing her. She didn't trust much of the words he told her. "I was right you had to do this."

"It's the last time I'll do something like this. I don't want to be a model."

"And who you'd want to be?" He asked with concern. He titled his head right and started to scratch his squared jaw. She never noticed how perfect and fine it was. His face was like sculptured. She had been caught in other details of him to pay much attention to his face.

She remembered the thoughts she had brief moments before the make-up session. She'd liked to become someone like Bart Bass. She'd never told his son though. What a shame.

"I want to become a layer." She said, keeping her dreams low. It was a half truth. She had always wanted to become a layer because her father was one.

"Like your father."

Blair's mouth opened as she realized how much he knew about her. She wondered if he knew because he was just informed, or because he just liked to play the part of the stalker. She hoped it was because of the first option. No other creepy guys following her trail.

She nodded, and then got off her chair. She stared for a few seconds at the mirror, and then informed him she had to change.

Chuck's eyes didn't leave her for a second, and when she was watching herself in the mirror, she studied him for a while. His face was pale, his eyes a bit red. She thought it was because of the cold, he did really look tired and like someone who was sick with fever.

"Why can't you keep this on? It's amazing." He teased her again. His eyes followed her when she took her bag and the dress she had on before.

"Because it's not mine. I need to change. Can you please get out?"

Chuck sighed, but eventually stood up and went to the door. Blair watched him until he arrived to the door, where he then stopped. She caught his slow pace. He called someone she couldn't recognize until came in the dress room. It was Serena's boss.

"Are the dresses in sale?"

The woman studied him, she surely knew who he was. "If you make a good offer maybe."

"What about..." he started to say, then moved closer to whisper in the woman's ear. Blair registered the change of her features soon. The woman was surely pleased.

Chuck Bass could have everything he wanted.

He took his checkbook and wrote something on it, then handed the fine sheet to her. She checked it again with a joyful smile. She shall like money very much.

"Perfect. I hope I'll see you again, Blair. You have a great body. Ask Serena if someone is missing." The woman said before leaving the room.

Blair smiled at her then took a bag to put her previous dress in it, and she surprisingly found he had already taken her coat so they could leave. Blair giggled inside at the gesture. He loved to play the gentleman, and he was one indeed. When he wanted to.

They reached his limo outside. It was the only way Blair could get back home since Serena had already left. She didn't know how to feel about it. Things were getting a way they never took when she was with Carter. Chuck Bass was unpredictable, mysterious. She never knew what was on his mind, his next move. he had always surprised her so far.

He opened the door for her, and they got inside of the car.

He was silent for a while, like always. He looked so tired from where Blair had watched him briefly before he would turn off the lights in the limo.

She didn't want to look at him, but she knew he set his eyes on her randomly. She decided not to turn every time, even if this behavior amused her. She was really sensing his interest or something.

"You should consider modeling." He said at some point, breaking the silence.

Blair turned slowly, as to pretend she was over thinking about other stuff. She folded her hands on her lap, and around her clutch. "Wait, am I fired?" she giggled, and he giggled back. It was such a genuine laugh they had just shared. It rarely happened.

"I really wanted you to come tonight." Chuck said, changing topic. She knew he was referring to the invite to his penthouse, and he looked that he wanted to justify himself. "I didn't invite you to do what you might think I pass the time... sex, alcol."

Blair's attention grew. She was curious to hear what was the real matter. He was looking in front him him, again, searching for the right words to use. "My father organized a dinner with few of his associates, and I wanted you to come. That's it."

She kept staring at him, but he was focused on another point. "Why me?" She couldn't stop herself from asking. He could had paid many women to join him. Beautiful women. She wasn't that special. She was Blair Waldorf, she had been Queen Bee in her ex school, but she wasn't famous. She was just a wealthy girl living in the Upper East Side with her best friend.

"Because you are charming." He turned. She could tell he did mean it. Her body shifted more towards him, and she felt happy inside. She didn't think she was that amusing. She wasn't Serena Van der Woodsen. She held a certain charm. Everyone was turned on by Serena. "My father likes you" he added, and there was misery in his voice.

Every time he talked about his father, he looked miserable. But she didn't think it was big deal because she thought Bart Bass liked her more than he liked his son. This was a new surprise and added points to her final victory.

He took some tiny bottle from his coat, and Blair got that it was scotch.

Then drinking was linked with his father, she thought. Sure Chuck wasn't the best of men for what she knew about him, but he wasn't a bad man either. He felt to her like a lonely man. He looked like he had no friends. Maybe he was friend with Carter, but whatever they had before, it was now broken. They despised each other, were ready to fight to destroy the other.

She thought Chuck had no one. He drawn his pain in alcol and women. That was a right explanation, she decided.

He offered her a tiny smile. He looked like he wasn't sure of what he was doing. Like few weeks before, she thought he was trying to stop himself from kissing her. It wouldn't be out of place, but she still wanted to keep a certain distance. He was confusing her.

"I... really had fun tonight." He tried to say, but his voice trailed off at first. "I really enjoy your company, Blair. Even if we're competing." Chuck finally confessed her.

She wasn't convinced that she felt entirely the same, but she felt good after that ride. He had bought her a dress, made her a lot of compliments for her appearance, and she noticed he had barely looked at Serena when they were at St. Regis. She wondered if he was just faking it.

She wondered if all of this interest was due to the fact that he wanted to soothe her to distract her from working on her papers properly. She knew he wanted to win too.

Blair simply smiled as she saw him tighten his fist and lean in.

She couldn't move. Her brain was like blocking her body from moving, and when he got closer, she was worried about the worst, but Chuck surprised her. He went to give her a kiss on her cheek, and her hand casually patted his back while he was doing so.

Chuck then put his head on her shoulder. It looked so warm, too warm to Blair that she naturally brought her hand on his forehead to check.

"You're hot, Chuck." She said in a serious voice.

"I know," he answered, and she looked down to see him. He had closed his eyes.

"You shouldn't had come there. You're going to get worse."

Chuck sighed on her shoulder, and she felt his warm breath on her wrist. He was falling asleep, she thought. She was right he was tired.

He moved in a little and his hand fell on her leg. Blair didn't mind the gesture, even if she hated getting intimate like that. It was just a hand, but still. It was Chuck's hand. He wasn't surely the type who would put his hand there just because.

She still thought he didn't have any good intentions if not trying to sweeten her.

The limo stopped few seconds later, and this saved her. They were arrived to her place.

"I'm going to take you to the Palace." Blair offered, and was about to press the button to talk with the driver that Chuck stopped her. He opened his eyes slowly, and held her hand firmly.

"No. I can't make it. Take me to your place."

Blair rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You can't sleep in my bed, Chuck. Your house is pretty big, is better if I take you there. And I don't want you in my house."

"How do you know" he tried to ask, but his voice was too low to formulate a question.

"I suppose it. Now let's hurry for the Palace. You're gonna thank me another time."

The limo took off again, and Chuck didn't protest. She thought he was too tired to even talk.

When they reached the Palace, Blair made sure two employees of the hotel would take Chuck to his room. The limo took her back to her building when she was sure they would.

Once she was at her apartment, her phone buzzed.

_I hope you'll visit me tomorrow morning. I'm sure you would make a great nurse -CB_

Blair grinned briefly, then shut the phone and prepared for the night.

She had no clue if she would meet him or not next day. Chuck Bass was so confusing.


End file.
